


Thin Walls

by Interesting_piece_of_trash



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_piece_of_trash/pseuds/Interesting_piece_of_trash
Summary: Scott lives in a complex that has really thin walls between him and his neighbors. This sometime causes him to hear things he's not supposed to.SCOMICHE AU where Scott hears Mitch singing through the walls.Slow updates.Trigger warnings: anxiety, panic attacks, mentions of sexual assault, smut later on.





	1. Prologue

Kirstin's POV:

"Your papi so wishes he was here to see you off honey. He loves you so much and he's going to miss you." My mamma told me as I finished hugging my three lovable little siblings.

"I know mamma, but it's not his fault. I wish he was here too, but he has to work. Which reminds me. As soon as I get out there I'm gonna get a job that pays well and you can put my allowance to getting Lilly those singing lessons she wants." I bopped Lilly on the nose.

"I want to sing as good as Krusty-Kirstie." Lilly giggled. I gave her an extra long hug before I went to hug my mama goodbye.

My family was true to the sayings of being big and happy. We all love each other to death but we aren't as financially stable as we could be. Two of my little siblings aren't in school yet so my mamma stays home to look after them and the house. That means my papi is always working to pay for six people with one paycheck. My papi taught me to be a hard worker, I just wish he was here to see the moment I leave for college.

"I love you darling, and I'm going to miss you so much" My mom said through tears and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll miss you too mama." I squeezed one last time before taking my bags and walking to the door. "I love you mama!"

***

Kevin's POV:

"We are so proud of you son, and I know you are going to go out there and keep making us proud." My dad said as he gave me a man hug.

"My smart little boy grew up so fast." My mom cried as she pulled me into a long emotional hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. Go show those college people how brilliant my amazing son is!"

"I love you guys so much." I finally pulled away from my mom and wiped her tears away. "Bye mom. See you guys later."

***

Scott's POV:

"Bye squirt." I ruffled my little brothers hair as I walked by but he got up and hugged me instead.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah." I leaned down to hug him back. "Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."

"That was one time!" he immediately released me. "You're probably going to burn your whole campus down the first time you try to cook something."

"Touche." I ruffled his hair one last time before turning to my parents.

"Bye mom, Bye dad. I'll miss you." I hugged them both.

"Bye son. Try not to break anything while you're there."

"Here you go honey." My mom handed me a sandwich in a plastic bag. "In case you get hungry on the way there. I love you!"

I gave my mom one last hug before leaving.

***

Mitch's POV:

"Mike, I'm leaving now." As expected, I don't get a response. I'm not even sure if he can hear me when I speak. But I talk to him anyway because he's all I have. Which actually means I am all I have. Maybe after I'm gone he'll actually go to the kitchen to get something to eat without me. When I was deciding what to do after high school, I almost ruled out college because I was so scared he'd starve without me bringing meals to his room. I still am really worried about that, but I'm done with letting his depression rule my life if he wasn't even going to try to get better.

All he ever does is lay in his bed and stare at the wall.

"I'm going to college Mike. I'm leaving now." Not even a blink.

"Mike!" Nothing.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him a little. His stare turns from blank to glaring as if the wall he refuses to look away from had stolen something from him. Maybe it did, after all it stole my father from me.

With that barely there response, I get up and leave the house. Time for a new and hopefully improved, life at college.


	2. Chapter One

Scott's POV:

Click. No.

Click. Nope.

Click. Boring.

Click. UGH!!!

I repeatedly hit the next channel button on the remote. I'm trying to find a good show to watch to pass the time until my friend Avi gets here. Here being my new-ish living accommodations. Two months ago, I moved into the living space I'll be staying in for the rest of my college days, but thanks to my lazy procrastination, my things have only been completely unpacked for about two weeks. Now that the space is finally looking presentable, my friend Avi is coming over to check it out.

I hear someone knocking at the door. That must be Avi. I quickly walk over and open the door.

"Hey man. Haven't seen you in a while." he greets.

I let him in and he looks around. I start to get a little nervous with how he's practically inspecting the place.

"Dude, what are you looking for?" I question.

"I'm just checking out your place. But seriously, where's the fridge?"

"It's right in front of you, but there's nothing in it yet."

"Why did you invite me if you don't have any food?" he jokes.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. "Just sit down already."

We both sit down and I resumed channel flipping, but this time stopping on a show Avi likes.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Avi asked.

It only took me a second to realize what he was talking about. As soon as I first stepped into this place it was hard not to notice that I could hear almost everything my neighbors were doing. Not to mention I have three other units connected to mine. Even with this huge flaw, I still moved in. Let's face it. I'm a college student. After taking one look at my tuition, I realized the cheaper the better- and this place is definitely cheap. I'm assuming my neighbors had the same thought process.

After the first month of living here, I had grown used to the noise and now my brain automatically starts to ignore it subconsciously. It was hard work and it took me a while to master this skill.

Even though I don't listen in on my neighbors, I still keep an eye out for anything interesting going on around here. Things like the creepy English teacher sneaking around the student housing every once in awhile, the girl one unit over going to job interviews all the time, and yesterday, someone moving in right beside me.

I realized I got lost in thought about my gossip and I should probably answer Avi's question. "Oh yeah. There's really thin walls between my neighbors and I. I know it's hard but just ignore it."

"No, listen." Avi seemed very interested in whatever was going on on the other side of that wall.

"I'm not creepy. I'm not going to eavesdrop on my neighbors."

Avi grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "Just listen."

"Okay, okay, you stalker. But just know that I strongly disagree with this." And with that, I threw out all my hard work and training on trying to block all the annoying and unnecessary noise and I listened.

And god what I heard was beautiful.


	3. Chapter Two

Mitch's POV:

I finally finished unpacking my room. I moved into a complex on college grounds yesterday, and spent the whole day and a half up until now unpacking and listening to music through my earbuds. I looked at my now unpacked living space and smiled to myself before my small speaker caught my eye. I just unpacked and arranged my whole house so I think I deserve a little dance break as a reward. 

I unplugged my earbuds and turned on my speaker before putting my music on shuffle. I danced for a while and then noticed how hot and sweaty I had become throughout the day. I grabbed a towel and my little speaker and headed to the bathroom. I always listened to music in the shower. As I stepped under the water, Blue by Troye Sivan (also known as my husband (A/N: same) came on. I started to sing along like I normally do.

 

Life it's hard, I know.

All your lights are red, but I'm green to go.

Used to see you high now you're only low.

All your lights are red but I'm green to go.

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. when I'm looking up at you.

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

 

 

...

Silence.

My phone died.

It took me exactly three seconds to start singing from the second verse by myself. Without any music in the background, I took over the song and had fun with it.

 

I can't say no.

Though the lights are on there's nobody home.

Swore I'd never lose control. Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow.

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

 

If I wasn't killing it during the second verse, I sure was about to. I'm about to sing the shit out of the rest of this song.

I know you're seeing black and white. So I'll paint you a clear blue sky.

Without you I am color blind. It's raining, every time I open my eyes.

I know you're seeing black and white. So I'll paint you a clear blue sky.

Without you I am color blind it's raining every time I open my,

I want you.

Oh, I'll color me blue.

Only seeing myself, when I'm looking up at you.

Oh, when I'm looking up at you, oh whoa oh whoa

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

Oh, I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you.

 

By the time I had finished my little shower concert I was already out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. Then I heard it.

Applause.

My neighbors were clapping at my singing. 

I didn't even realize that they could hear me. Whoever they are. I am so glad that at least no one can see me, and not just because the only thing I am wearing is a towel wrapped around my waist. Also because I am blushing more than I thought was humanly possible. My entire face is burning.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the neighbors from a different side joined in on the praise. Now they weren't just clapping, they were yelling and whistling. I could just make out one actual english word that kept repeating until the others caught on. Now people I didn't even know, who lived just on the other side of these walls, were all collectively yelling this one word over and over waiting for me to respond.

"ENCORE!"


	4. Chapter Three

Scott's POV:

Someone was singing. And whoever it was is damn good. Like really, really good. My jaw dropped. I looked over at Avi and he looked just as blown away as I was. The person singing was really going crazy with this song. I've never heard anyone get so carried away by music this much.

All too soon the song ended and it was so silent in the complex that you could hear a pin drop. Then Avi clapped. Not once, but twice, before I stopped him.

"What are you doing? They're gonna know we listened and get embarrassed!"

"Why would they be embarrassed? Whoever that was, was amazing and deserves an applause."

He had a good point. Avi continued his clapping and this time I didn't stop him. How could I when everything he said was true. The noise grew, and for a second I just thought it was Avi getting louder before I realized that other neighbors were joining in on praising the unknown singer. My face flushed with embarrassment because I know that whoever was singing could probably tell the applause started at my unit. Soon enough, people (including Avi) were whooping and yelling, and I think I even heard someone whistle.

Then Avi yelled out the word encore. I turned around to give him a look that he would hopefully see and stop his chant. But then I stopped when I realized, I needed to hear that beautiful voice again. So I joined in, and soon enough, so did the rest of my neighbors.

That angelic voice started to sing again and it seemed like the whole country quieted down to hear it.

Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

High on words  
We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go  
oohhhhhh  
I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

I didn't recognize the song, but the voice singing it was so perfect that I couldn't get myself to care. I closed my eyes for a second to concentrate on just that voice and when I opened them, Avi was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and focused back on the singing right as it was rudely interrupted by another neighbor.

"SHUT UP!!"

A few moments of silence and then...

"YOU SHUT UP YOU JERK! YOU JUST INTERRUPTED PERFECTION!"

and then cheering from Avi and I, and cheering from the same unit the last voice yelled from. After that everything calmed down and I looked over to Avi. He still had that stupid smug smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Avi replied while putting his hands up in surrender. "Well it's been fun and all, but I really can't wait to go home and put this up on YouTube, so I'll call you later."

"Wait. Put what on YouTube?"

That's when I looked down and saw Avi's phone in his hand with the screen showing that he had just recorded a particularly long voice memo.

"How much did you get?"

Avi then pressed play on the recording and I heard singing in the background, but what caught my attention was mine and Avi's voices arguing before I heard; okay, okay, you stalker. But just know that I strongly disagree with this. Avi had recorded the entire thing! My jaw dropped for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"You're welcome." Avi simply said before walking out my front door.


	5. Chapter Four

Mitch's POV:

I was dumbstruck. I had no idea what to do, so I took their advice and started thinking of another song I could sing. Before I thought of one, my mouth opened all on it's own, and I started to sing something I had heard earlier today. I put my own spin on it just because it's really fun to make things my own.

While I was singing, a voice from the wall on the other side of the bathroom yelled at me to be quiet. I froze and took a second to think, realizing that I was quite literally surrounded by strangers that I don't know anything about, except that one of them hates me. I suddenly got really scared. I curled up into a ball, shaking and feeling completely terrified.

It became harder to breathe so I tried to control my breaths. I was going to have a panic attack and judging by what caused it, everyone in the complex was going to hear it. Surprisingly that thought didn't help me calm down.

I tried to count with my breathing to distract my thoughts, but apparently the only thing I was currently able to think was 'they hate you, they hate you, they hate you.'

They hate you. You've only been moved in for two days and they already think you're annoying.

No! Go away! I told my anxious thoughts. This is a fresh start!

You made them angry. They yelled at you. Your neighbor hates you.

I can feel myself slipping away from reality and into overwhelming anxiety and I can't hold on any longer. The panic over takes me.

***

When I finally return to reality it is quite late and I am still sitting soaking wet on my bathroom floor. I get up, dry myself off and head back to my room. I changed into my fluffiest pajamas to comfort my still calming down self. I have the re-realization that my phone is still dead and I have to wait until it is charged enough to turn on, to set my alarm before I can go to sleep. When my alarm is set, my phone is charging, and I am in bed, I am able to let the exhaustion take over me from the night's activities and I am out like a light.


	6. Chapter Five

Kevin's POV: (surprise)

It was another normal Thursday night. I was watching the numbers on my microwave countdown the time until my cheap T.V. dinner would be done. The life of a poor college student. Sigh.

One of my neighbors was playing music out loud and I was listening to it as I waited for my food. Then, suddenly the music moved and a beautiful voice started singing along. I took a step closer to the wall, wanting to hear as best I could. I couldn't help but close my eyes and get lost in the lyrics. When the song ended, I opened my eyes. The music in the background must have stopped during the song and I didn't realize. The silence that followed was disappointing compared to the voice that previously replaced it.

During those few seconds of silence, I didn't know what to do. I already knew that there wasn't much privacy in this building because the lack of soundproofing in the walls, and I also saw a moving truck yesterday, so it is a high possibility that whoever was singing was new to the building and had yet to discover that their neighbors had heard their little performance. I was fully prepared to respectfully act like I hadn't heard a thing to save this stranger from possible embarrassment... Until I heard the applause.

Now that the others in the building had ruined my plan, I had no problem with joining in on the praise. I asked for more along with everyone else, (I even whistled) and closed my eyes when the singing started up again.

I was thoroughly enjoying the powerful melody when it was rudely interrupted.

"SHUT UP!!"

I couldn't help what happened next. I was raised to tell the truth, and before I could stop myself, my mouth opened.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU JERK! YOU JUST INTERRUPTED PERFECTION!"

Oops.

Apparently the others agreed with me, because I was engulfed in cheers. Feeling content and proud of my loud outburst, I went back to what I was doing before. My dinner had finished cooking a while ago and I hadn't even even noticed.

I took my meal and sat down on my couch. The meal actually didn't look as bad as I thought it would. I gathered some onto my fork and brought it up to my parted lips, ready to take a bite, but was interrupted once again. What sounded like faint crying and heavy breathing was coming from the unit the music was just coming from.

I took a second to think realizing that unlike the singing, this was probably not something I would want to hear, and was probably meant to be private. The mystery singer was obviously upset about the rude interruption. It was so sad and now I was feeling quite upset with whoever yelled. I raised the fork to my lips once again and had a heartbreaking dinner listening to the quiet cries of my talented neighbor.


	7. Chapter Six

Mitch's POV:

Today I was feeling particularly... Distracted. Last night's panic attack was still on my mind. I've had many panic attacks before thanks to my panic disorder which was basically handed down to me on a silver platter called 'family history of mental illness'. I knew my anxiety wasn't just going to go away as soon as I got to college, but I had told myself this was my fresh start so many times I guess subconsciously my mind took that as 'everything is going to be perfect from now on.' Last night was like a cold hard slap in the face that I am still reeling from.

I tried to shake it off but my anxious feelings stuck with me and made the rest of my day turn against me. English Lit, My first class of the day. As soon as I walked into the lecture room, I felt like my professor was glaring at me. He obviously wasn't, he had no reason to, but it still threw me off track. I went up to an empty seat and sat down. After I had taken my laptop out and opened up google docs. I looked around and saw that people were looking at me... And laughing. It wasn't just in my head. I turned back to my laptop in a futile effort to block out their amusement. I could still feel their eyes burning on me.

Just then someone walked in and sat beside me. I felt instant panic at his proximity. He was probably going to laugh at me to. I'm being so awkward.

To my utter surprise, he glared at a few of the fellow students when they looked my way giggling, before turning to me and smiling.

"Hey." he greeted. His cheerful smile turned to a frown as his eyes seemed to focus on a specific area of my face. "You have something on your cheek I think."

So that's why everyone was laughing. Damn that's embarrassing. I could feel myself blushing as I turned the camera on on my laptop. I had a streak of makeup on my cheek that was not blended in. I quickly blended it with my finger before turning back to the stranger.

"Thanks. At least now I know what they're laughing about now."

"It's not everyday you see a boy with make-up on." He flustered. Does he think it's weird that I wear makeup? I frown thinking that he would judge me for it. Before I can say something he continues speaking. "Let alone a boy who wears it better than any of the girls they've seen. I love it."

I turn my face away to try and hide the deep blush that instantly covered my face. I couldn't stop blushing, even as the professor starts his lesson. After a few minutes my smile fades away. I can't feel my classmates eyes burning into me anymore. I know that no one is looking since they are all paying attention to the lesson, like I should be. But the feeling of people watching me, and judging me, still remains at the forefront of my mind.

Suddenly I felt myself beginning to panic. Damn it. I should have stayed home after last night. My panic attacks always come in twos and can just show up whenever. They don't care if I'm class but I do.

I did this to myself. Why couldn't I just be normal?

My anxious thoughts started to attack me. An entire class full of strangers is going to see me break down out of nowhere.

They're all going to think I'm a freak. I am a freak.

My heart rate sped up. I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my throat becoming dry. The room stayed oblivious as I was clearly having trouble functioning. But the stranger beside me subtly slipped his hand into mine under the desk and gave mine a gentle squeeze.

I could feel tears prick at my eyes. This was absolutely mortifying. My breathing was labored and I couldn't move. There was no way I was running out of this class. A feeling of complete helplessness ran through me as a single traitor tear fell down my cheek.

The perfect stranger ran his thumb up and down my hand and leaned closer, so our sides were pressed together. I leaned on him and took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. With this great feeling of comfort my seatmate gave me, I felt myself steering away from an embarrassingly public panic attack and towards functioning calmness.

The stranger subtly cupped my cheek and turned my face towards his. He used his thumb to gently wipe away a tear I didn't even realize had fallen in my internal struggle. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks to you helping me calm down." I whispered back.

"What happened?" Oh right. He saw me freak out in the middle of class he might want an explanation. He deserves a truthful one.

"Just almost had a panic attack. But I didn't because of you. Thanks, that would have been really embarrassing."

He squeezed my hand and then we both turned back to the lesson.

 

***

After classes were finished I was going to go lock myself in my house until the monsters of my mind consumed me one last time before leaving me alone until something else inevitably triggers me later. I had avoided my panic earlier but for the rest of the day I was so on edge I could barely function. I was ready to get this over with so I could go to class normally. (My normal, which was still slightly anxious, but considerably less than how much I am feeling now.)

As I was approaching my unit however, I noticed a girl waiting in my yard. My already overwhelming anxiety spiked and I had to pause my walking to take a deep breath. I walked up to her and told myself that as soon as she left I could be alone in my space. Though I wasn't looking forward to what would happen when that time came, the thought of alone time calmed me down slightly.

"Hi, I'm Kirstie."


	8. Chapter Seven

Kirstie's POV:

"I'm sorry, but we will not be signing you to our label."

The man sitting on the other side of the desk didn't even spare me a glance when he told me this news. He simply wasn't interested enough to even have a conversation with me. Well, I wouldn't have that. If he was going to tear my dream apart I was going to make sure he at least looked me in the eyes while he did it.

"Can you at least tell me why? Give my some advice or tell what I should work on?" I asked. I refused to leave this office empty handed.

"Listen kid. I'm going to be really honest with you, okay? Just give up. You have no talent. Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting in a few minutes and I'm gonna need you to leave my office."

Ouch.

That hurt.

I slowly rose to my feet and left. With nothing but an aching heart and quickly fleeting optimism.

It had rained yesterday and there were still puddles everywhere. How fitting, I thought while waiting for the bus that would take me most of the way back to my housing unit on campus. There was no bench, so I had to wait standing up. Of course I was wearing the uncomfortable heels I wore to impress the label. The label that ended up rejecting me anyway.

I saw the bus coming down the street and stepped closer to the road. The bus sped right past me, driving through a puddle and splashing dirty water all over me. I stepped back and fell on my butt, ripping my favorite pair of tights.

Ugh. The next bus didn't come for another hour. I would have to walk back. It was a half-hour walk, but that would be better than sitting on the ground for an hour to take public transit. I was tired, rejected, uncomfortable, and wet. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on my fluffy blankets and cry.

Ever since I was five years old I had dreams of being a singer. I wanted to do what I love and have other people love it, too. When I got ready to go to college, reality smacked me right in the face. I had no money and no place to live and no food to eat. Luckily, I was able to find really cheap housing on campus, but I still needed a job to get money for food and rent. After a few weeks of searching and having no luck, I thought: Why not audition for a label? I would be killing two birds with one stone. I would have a job and make my dream come true. So I marched in with confidence. There was no way I was walking out without a record deal, I thought. But I did, and now my dreams were crushed and I still had no job.

I got to my apartment and immediately kicked off my heels and changed out of my wet clothes. I had a really long day, and I was ready to pass out. I flopped onto my bed and let the silence lull me to sleep.

Then the silence was interrupted by a voice. Someone was singing, and I started to cry. That voice was so beautiful and soothing, everything my voice apparently was not. I bet they could get a record deal no problem.

The song ended, but I didn't stop crying because now there was applause, something I would never get for myself because I had no talent. The singing started again, but I had had enough. I couldn't take it any more.

"SHUT UP!!!!" I screamed. Then I froze. I wasn't crying, I wasn't breathing. I couldn't believe I just did that. Shit. I am such a horrible person.

"You shut up, you jerk! You just interrupted perfection!"

I was bawling again. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I kept repeating my lame apology, but no one could hear me over the cheering. People were cheering "the voice" for standing up to me, the bully in this situation.

I cried myself to sleep and dreamed up plans for how I would apologize.

***

I woke up this morning with memories of what happened last night fresh in my mind. I was so sad and guilty. I marched right over to the unit where the singing had come from to apologize. I lifted my hand to knock, but no one was home. They probably had class today. Mine start tomorrow. So I waited. I waited all day because I felt so guilty and needed to express how sorry I was.

Finally I saw someone coming. He stopped when he saw me but then walked right up to me. "Hi, I'm Kirstie. You don't know me, but I yelled at you to shut up last night, and I just wanted to come say that I'm really, really sorry. I was having a really bad day, and that's not an excuse, but I hope we can still be friends?"

"Oh. Ok. It was really sweet of you to wait for me. How long have you been standing?" The small boy asked.

"Since this morning. I was hoping to catch you before you left for class, but I slept in. It's fine though. I don't mind. I don't start my classes until tomorrow. I just really wanted to tell you how sorry I am. It's not like me to do stuff like that. You don't have to forgive me, but I hope we can be friends?" I rambled out.

"It's fine. You're forgiven. I just can't believe you were waiting here all day. Thank you. My name's Mitch by the way"

"Nice to meet you."


	9. Chapter Eight

Mitch's POV:

As soon as Kirstie left I practically ran to my house. I changed into my most comfortable pj's and ate some microwavable dinner, not feeling up to doing much of anything. When I was finished eating I went up to my room and sat on my bed.

This sucked. I don't want to trigger myself because that sounded horrible, so I was left waiting for the panic attack I knew was coming. Judging by how anxious I was today, it was going to be a bad one.

With nothing to do but wait, I spent time scrolling through my phone. A full tumblr minute passed and it was dark out, and it was getting hard to suck air into my lungs. I was flung into full blown panic before I could even think. I was right, this was going to be a bad one.

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell what was going on around me, to consumed in my own terror. I couldn't breathe. I was sobbing loudly, or was I? I couldn't hear anything over the erratic heartbeat pounding in my ears and then my entire body. I couldn't breathe. Absolute and pure overwhelming fear sat heavy in my chest. I couldn't breathe. My entire body was tense and shaking and I couldn't breathe.

I can't breath, I'm so scared.

I could sense a presence near me and I couldn't do anything I was so tense. I was so scared.

I can't breathe.

I could hear yelling mixed in with my muffled sobs and there were people close to me. I was so scared.

I can't breathe.

I'm so scared.

I can't breathe.

I

 

c

a

n

'

t

 

b

r

e

a

t

h

e

.

I could feel someone getting close to me. Pure panic over took me and everything went black.


	10. Chapter Nine

Scott's POV:

I'm screwed. After last night, I was making jokes in my head about finding the owner of that magical voice and marrying them. If they were a guy of course. I was daydreaming all morning about who the singer could be. What did they look like? What was their personality like? What was their favorite color? food? movie? 

But that daydreaming stopped as soon as I saw the boy from my English Lit class. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was so cute and adorable and ugh. He had dimples and he blushed when I spoke to him. Fucking blushed! I had never in my life developed a crush so quickly. Except maybe the mystery singer. I even thought for a moment that he could be the mystery singer. If only.

He got upset in class but rude people were laughing at him so I don't blame him. I'm just happy I got to hold his hand. He even leaned against me and thanked me for holding his hand. So cute! We held hands for the rest of class.

It wasn't until after class that I realized I never learned his name.

Nice going Scott. It was evening and I was still face palming myself. Then I heard a sob coming from the mystery singers unit. Then another, then another. They were full out weeping. I wasted no time running to them. When I got to their door I knocked only to get no answer. I wasn't surprised but I was still concerned.

"Hey are you okay in there? Do you need help?" I yelled. No response. I tried the knob and the door was surprisingly open. This discovery put me on edge even more.

I walked through the house to where the crying was the loudest, and was shocked to see the boy from English Lit, sitting on his bed and completely breaking down. This must be a panic attack. In class he mentioned he got them. I had no idea what to do. I've never seen anyone have a panic attack before. Holding his hand and being close to him seemed to help him in class. I was about to wrap him in a hug when there was a voice behind me.

"Hey! Get away from him!" The voice behind me turned into a guy pushing me away and standing between me and English Lit boy. He looked at me, then English Lit boy, then back to me.

"What's your name?" He asked. He must be English Lit boys friend. A friend that actually knows what he's doing.

"S-Scott. Scott Hoying."

"Get out of here Scott."

"But-"

"Now!"

I looked at English Lit Boy one last time before reluctantly leaving.


	11. Chapter Ten

Kevin's POV:

Tonight was just as eventful as last night, if not more. I heard sobbing, loud and full of anguish. Then I heard someone yelling something unidentifiable coming from the same direction. Something was going on and the mystery singer was crying again. Poor guy couldn't catch a break. People need to lay off him.

I got up and went to the commotion. I was not going to listen to the mystery singer cry because of jerks again. when I got there, there being in a house where the door was left open, a tall blonde boy, was towering over a small boy who was clearly having a panic attack.

The smaller boy was curled up into a ball on the bed making himself look even smaller than he already was. His face was wet with tears, his hands were yanking at his hair, and he was screaming, and sobbing in hysterics. The tall blonde was standing over him reaching out to touch him.

"Hey! Get away from him!" I walked over and got between them.

I took a second to put all the pieces together. The door was open, and they were the only ones inside. The smaller boy was in pj's so he was the one who lives here. By the looks of it, blondie broke in and was attacking the boy.

"What's your name?" I demanded the tall blond.

"S-Scott. Scott Hoying."

"Get out of here Scott."

"But-"

"Now!"

Scott glanced at the smaller boy, before reluctantly walking away. With Scott now gone, I turned around and focused on the other boy, who was still screaming and crying. Poor guy. This was probably traumatizing. I sat down beside him, careful not to touch him without consent, but close enough that he could lean into me if he wanted.

While waiting for him to calm down, I got out my phone from my pocket and called the police to report a break in, and possible assault. Then the boy passed out.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Mitch's POV:

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"Ugh."

Beep!

"UGH!"

I reached my hand out from under my blanket, and felt around my bedside table until I came in contact with my phone. I pulled my phone towards my face, after pulling the charging cord out of it with just one hand, which I consider an impressive achievement considering I haven't even opened my eyes yet.

I pressed the home button and eased my eyes open. I had a notification. That's strange. I opened my phone to see an email from the school telling my I had to go to the dean's office this morning. What could I have possibly done already that I would get in trouble for. The last memory I had of last night, was me passing out because of a really bad panic attack.

I put my music on shuffle, and got ready for the day. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, black high tops, and a big grey sweater that has an orange patch with the words 'gender equality' written on it. I fixed my hair, got my class stuff, and went to starbucks for coffee, before heading over to the dean's office. I saw the boy from English Lit class running out of the building as I entered it, stopping in front of the secretary.

"Can I help you?" she said kindly.

"Um. Y-yes. I got an email this morning saying I have to see the dean?" I told her, but it came out sounding like a question.

"What is your name, dear?" she questioned gently.

"M-Mitch G-Grassi."

She typed on her keyboard for a second, before turning to me again.

"You can go right in sweetheart."

I thanked her before approaching the next set of doors, timidly reaching my hand out and pushing them open.

"Mitchell Grassi, I presume?" a strong voice called out.

"Y-yes?"

"Please sit down." The dean came into view, gesturing to one of the two chairs positioned in front of a large, professional looking desk. I sat down in the chair and he walked around to sit in a chair on the other side of the desk, before looking through some papers. A few seconds later he pulled out a folder, and broke the silence sitting in the room.

"Ah, here we go!" he exclaimed, but then turned to me with sympathetic eyes. "I first want to personally apologize for the horrible circumstances in which you are starting off your first year with us. But I promise you, we will get everything sorted, and our first priority is to get you to feel safe here."

...

I was lost.

What in the world was he talking about. 'Horrible circumstances?' He's apologizing to me, so I don't think I did anything wrong, but what on earth was he apologizing for? I had no clue what to say next, so I decided to go from the beginning. The question on my mind since I first got the email this morning.

"Umm... s-sir. I-if you don't mind me asking, what did you want to see me about exactly?" He looked confused at first, before answering me.

"You don't have to lie to me Mitchell. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now, the police informed me about the incident, but they can't do anything until you press charges. I did however, talk to both of the other students that were involved to get their sides of the story, for our own school incident files. Now I would like to ask you, what exactly happened last night?"

...

WHAT. IN THE ACTUAL. FUCK?

What the hell was this man talking about? What did happen last night? Because I didn't do anything important except have an epic panic attack.

"U-Umm. I honestly don't know what you're talking about sir. I swear I didn't do anything important last night except well, have a panic attack." I answered honestly. There was no point in lying about it. The school has a file on me that states I have anxiety and I am prone to panic attacks.

"Yes. I am talking about what set off your panic attack." The dean said like it was obvious.

"Nothing really set me off sir. Why do you ask? What's going on?" This conversation keeps going and I still don't know what we are talking about. I really need some answers.

"So, you were not assaulted last night?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Well, many people in your housing complex on campus heard some crying coming from your unit last night, and when a student went over to see what was happening, he discovered your front door open and another student cornering you in your room. The witness thought the other student may have been trying to assault you, so he called the police, and that is when the school got involved. Are you sure you have no recollection of this Mitch?" He looked at me as if he was expecting me to say that I was lying, now that he had caught me.

"I passed out after my panic attack, but I know that everything was fine before then. No one was in my unit except me before it started. I do remember feeling someones presence around me when I was panicking but no one touched me. Now that I think about it, I do remember hearing someone asking if I was okay."

"Are you sure Mitchell? Could he have tried to pull something while you were experiencing your panic attack?" He looked unconvinced. I was scared of him being right.

"I was pretty out of it so it's possible, but I'm pretty sure." At this point, I was also trying to convince myself so I wouldn't have another panic attack right then and there. I knew starting college would be stressful, but damn.

"Okay. Well it seems this is all one big misunderstanding. Thank you for clearing that up Mitchell, and sorry again for the rude welcoming to our school." He looked relieved. I was still stressed out though.

"It's no problem sir. I just wonder what actually happened."

"Well in the accused students statement, he said he heard crying, which I am assuming was you in your panic attack, so he went over to see if everything was alright. He said no one opened the door, but someone was still crying. He said it was unlocked so he went in. He found someone freaking out in the bedroom and tried to calm them down, before another student came in and took over, who I am assuming was the witness." He read off one of his papers, which must have been the students' statements. I felt way less on edge now that I know what actually was the most likely story. I would have to thank whoever these students are.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Mitch's POV:

By the time I left the main office, I was late for class. Standing in front of the door to the classroom, I froze. Everyone was inside and the professor is teaching. If I were to go inside now, I would interrupt and all eyes would focus on me. The professor will remember me as the first late kid of the class. Everyone will look at me as soon as I enter the room, because class already started.

My breathing picked up as I reached for the handle. Summoning all my courage, I opened the door, and walked inside. The professor stopped talking and looked at me.

"Thanks for joining us! You must be Mitchell. Why are you late?" He glared at me.

"I was in the Dean's office. I-I'm sorry for being late." I whispered it out.

"I can't hear you. Stop mumbling and speak up." He growled out. I opened my mouth again, but no sound came out. I could feel myself trembling. I heard some students laughing. My breathing picked up, and soon I was hyperventilating, but still my lungs were empty and burning.

"Say something Mitchell! Why were you late?" the professor growled, before laughing with the other students. I could feel myself slipping, and I had to get out of there. I turned around and ran out the door.

"Mitchell Grassi! Get back here! Don't you dare skip my class! You disrespectful..." His voice slowly faded away as I ran further down the hallway. His yelling was making me panic more. I wasn't going to make it home in time. I quickly ducked into a bathroom. Tears were already falling down my cheeks, and I don't think I can make it into a stall.

Thankfully, I got to a stall and pushed the door open, before collapsing onto the floor. Before I could close the door, I lost touch with reality and slipped into another panic attack. On the floor. In the school bathroom.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Scott's POV:

I woke up angry and sad.

I had an email from the school this morning saying I have to see the dean immediately. I know it's because of what happened last night, and I really do hope English Lit boy is okay after his panic attack. I just wish I didn't have to miss my usual Starbucks run. There is no way I'm going to make it through this day, without my morning coffee. So here I am. The only one in the dean's office waiting room, other than his secretary. I just rushed myself, and missed Starbucks, to sit and wait and an empty boring room.

"Scott Hoying?" the office lady called.

"Yes?"

"You can go in now."

I walk through the big doors into a small office and sat in one of the chairs offered to me. The dean looks down at me disapprovingly. What did I do? He sorted through some papers for a while, before pulling out a blank sheet and a pen.

"So, Scott. Do you mind telling me what happened last night? Care to explain why you broke into another student's apartment?" he gave me a hard glare, pen at the ready to write everything down.

"I heard someone crying through the walls. I went to his unit and the door was open. He was still crying, so I did what I had to do." I explained.

"And one of the things you had to do was break in and assault him?" he accused.

"WHAT? No! I didn't 'assault' anyone!" I defended.

"We have a witness that says he heard crying, and when he followed the noise, he discovered you standing over another student who was having a panic attack in their bedroom."

"There was crying. He was having a panic attack. I was trying to calm him down! I was standing over him because I was trying to calm him down!"

"Okay, Scott. If that is your side of the story, I have it written here in a statement, and I will see to it that I find out what happened. You're not off the hook until there is proof you are innocent. If you are lying, you will be expelled. Whether or not you get in trouble with the police, is dependent on if the victim decides to press charges." The dean still looked skeptical of me.

"Fine with me. I will not get expelled or arrested because I didn't do anything wrong!" Nothing is going right today, and I am getting angrier and angrier by the second. I stomped out of the office and passed the secretary.

"You should hurry! You are going to be late for your first class." she called out to me.

Great. Now I'm going to have to run to not be late on the first day because of that stupid meeting. I walked through the doorway right before the class started, and the professor glared at me, but didn't say anything. He quickly took attendance before starting.

He was interrupted by the door opening. English Lit boy walked into the room. Just seeing him calmed my anger. I just now realized that he is also the mystery singer. He's literally perfect. I hope he's okay after last night.

"Thanks for joining us. You must be Mitchell. Why are you late?" The professor gave him a glare that could kill. His name is Mitchell.

"I was in the dean's office. I-I'm sorry for being late." He whispered out. He was probably in the dean's office to talk about what happened last night.

"I can't hear you. Stop mumbling, and speak up." the professor snapped at him. Wow. That was harsh. I mean he was really quiet, but I'm farther away from him than the professor is, and I could hear him fine. Mitchell opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. He started shaking and everyone around me started to laugh. The asshole professor just smirked.

"Say something Mitchell! Why were you late?" the professor growled harshly. He then burst into laughter like the others. Mitchell ran away and the professor started yelling again, but I tuned him out. I had to make sure he's okay. I chased after him just in time to see him slip into the nearest boys bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, I saw him sitting on the floor in an open stall, hugging his knees, and rocking back and forth. He was muttering thing to himself that I couldn't hear, and tears were streaming down his face. This is what happened last night, but instead of yelling, he's whispering.

"What the hell man! What's wrong with you?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the other kid from last night.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me?"

"Explain why you always seem to be there whenever he has a panic attack. What do you keep doing to set him off?" he glared at me, walking over to Mitchell.

"I didn't do anything, but our whole class just laughed at him for being late." he looked up at me with a smile for helping, before turning to Mitchell.

"Hey, can you hear me? My name is Kevin. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." he said in a gentle voice.

"Why wouldn't he be able to hear you? He's sitting right there." I asked.

"It's hard for him to realize his surroundings right now." he responded, before turning back to the boy. "Can you hear me now? Nod if you can hear me."

Mitchell slowly started to nod his head, and looked up at Kevin. His eyes were unfocused, and you could tell he couldn't see properly yet.

"Good. My name is Kevin, and I'm gonna help you. I need you to breathe with me. In, out. In, out." Kevin coached him. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he started to breath normal.

"Is it okay if I touch you now?" Kevin asked. He nodded, and Kevin pulled him into his arms. "What's your name?" Kevin asked.

"M-M-Mitch." the boy responded in a small, shaky voice. He prefers Mitch. Cute.

"You're okay now Mitch. Just relax and keep breathing. Mitch looked up and noticed me for the first time, and started to freak out again.

"It's okay, it's okay! My name is Scott. I followed you from class to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I told him, remembering the things Kevin said to him to get him to calm down. Kevin smiled up at me to reassure me. Mitch started to calm down again. We all sat there for a while, before Kevin spoke up.

"So... What exactly happened last night?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Kevin's POV:

I tucked him in. I also noticed his phone on the floor and plugged it in. Poor guy had a rough night. Just then I heard someone at the door.

"Hello? This is the police. Did someone call 911?" I walked over to the foyer to see a police officer standing outside.

"I did, come in." I said to her.

"I got a call for a break in and possible assault. Where is the trespasser, and most importantly, are you alright?"

"Oh, It's not my house, I just saw what happened and stepped in. There was a guy named 'Scott Hoying' in here standing over another kid, who's sleeping now. I made Scott leave because the kid was having a panic attack." she wrote everything down, before turning to leave.

"Well it seems that everything is calmed down now. You handled the situation very well. I am going to have to tell the school about this, but there is nothing else I can do until the victim wakes up and decides if he is going to press charges. I took your statement, and will give it to the dean, and I'll get the victim's name from the schools housing files. I do have to ask you to leave the premises now, because you do not live here."

We both left the unit and went our separate ways, her to the dean and I back to my own unit. When I got back, I set my alarm and went to sleep. When I woke up I got ready for school.

My first class is in an advanced section, and starts before all the other classes do. Halfway through the class, I left to go to the bathroom. When I walked into the nearest boys bathroom, I was surprised to see a scene identical to what I walked in on last night.

"What the hell man! What's wrong with you?" I said. This 'Scott Hoying' kid was in front of the same kid again. The kid was on the ground having another panic attack. How come I've only seen him twice, and each time he's with Scott having a panic attack?

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me?"

"Explain why you always seem to be there whenever he has a panic attack. What do you keep doing to set him off?" I questioned him with a glare, before going over to help the kid on the ground.

"I didn't do anything, but our whole class just laughed at him for being late." Scott's expression softened. Now that I told him what was actually happening, he was being helpful. He just didn't understand. I smiled up to him, before turning to the kid.

"Hey. Can you hear me? My name is Kevin. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." I said in a gentle voice, reassuring him that he's safe. I made sure to stay back a bit and not touch him.

"Why wouldn't he be able to hear you? He's sitting right there." Scott questioned. He doesn't know what a panic attack looks like, and doesn't know what to do, so I decided to teach him by example. 

"It's hard for him to realize his surroundings right now. Hey. Can you hear me now? Nod if you can hear me." The kid slowly started to nod his head, and looked up at me with unseeing eyes.

"Good. My name is Kevin and I'm gonna help you. I need you to breathe with me. In, out. In, out." I helped him to calm down and regulate his breathing. It took a few minutes, but eventually the kid started to breath normal. "Is it okay if I touch you now?"

As soon as he nodded, I pulled him into my arms to comfort him. "What's your name?"

"M-M-Mitch." the boy spoke softly.

"You're okay now Mitch. Just relax and keep breathing." I soothed. Mitch looked up and noticed Scott standing there for the first time, and started to freak out again.

"It's okay, it's okay! My name is Scott. I followed you from class to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Scott reassured him he was safe the way I did. I smiled at him to reassure him he was doing fine. Mitch started to calm down again. We all sat there for a while before I spoke up.

"So... What exactly happened last night?" I asked. Scott didn't trigger Mitch's panic attack this time, but that doesn't explain how it started last night, and why was Scott in Mitch's house with the door open.

"Whatever happened, there was definitely no assault included." Scott assured.

"Sorry, I just said what it looked like." I apologized. Scott dropped down to his knees and looked at Mitch.

"Um...Is it okay for me to touch you now?" he asked, sounding unsure of what he was saying, glancing to me for reassurance. I nodded at him to show he was right to ask first with Mitch still in this state of calming down. Scott let out a breath, before looking back to Mitch.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey you're English Lit guy!" Scott smiled and nodded before he sat on the other side of Mitch, and wrapped his arms around him so Mitch was squished between us.

"Look, it's a Mitchy sandwich." Scott whispered, lightening the mood and cheering Mitch up. Mitch giggled, and Scott looked like he was going to drool at the sound, before he tightened his arms around Mitch.

"Sorry about last night. I was having a panic attack and Scott broke in to help me. But everything is fine now." Mitch clarified.

"Well then I actually really need to go to the bathroom, but it looks like you got everything covered here." I winked at him before walking away.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Mitch's POV:

I can hear some yelling in the distance. I don't know what's being said, but the tone is angry and annoyed. I slip farther away from reality to get away from the voice. Suddenly, there is a calming voice surrounding me. I want to be closer to it. I want to be comforted.

"Can... hear me... Kevin... help you." I was slowly coming back to the distant sound of talking.

"......Nod if you can hear me." I finally heard a voice from right in front of me. I tried to look at who was speaking, but my vision was still blurry. Then my mind registered what the voice said, and I nodded my head.

"Good. My name is Kevin and I'm gonna help you. I need you to breathe with me. In, out. In, out." I tried to breathe along to his words, but it was hard at first. When my breathing finally slowed down to a somewhat normal rhythm, my vision started coming back. I looked up to see a man with dark skin and a kind smile, looking back at me.

"Is it okay if I touch you now?" he asked. In my mind, I made a note to thank him when I am able to speak clearly, for asking first and helping me. But for now, all I could do was nod my head again. When he saw me nod, he pulled me into a comforting hug.

"What's your name?" he asked. I realized that for this question, I would have to actually open my mouth and speak, and I almost started panicking again. Almost.

"M-M-Mitch." I struggled out.

"You're okay now Mitch. Just relax and keep breathing." I followed his instructions and focused on my breathing again. Then I noticed another presence in the room, and my body automatically went into panic mode.

"It's okay, it's okay! My name is Scott. I followed you from class to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." the presence spoke. I focused on what he said, and repeated 'I'm safe' in my head like a mantra. Soon enough, I was calm again. Afterwards, we sat there in silence. No one knew what to say, until Kevin spoke up.

"So... What exactly happened last night?" How did he know about that? Was he there? I wish I could remember what happened.

"Whatever happened, there was definitely no assault included." Scott said. THANK GOD. Wait, was Scott there too? Was he the student that broke in?

"Sorry, I just said what it looked like." Kevin said sheepishly. So Kevin was the 'witness.' In my head, I put together all the puzzle pieces they were giving me. Scott broke in to help, and Kevin came and took over, because it looked like Scott was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. 

Scott dropped down to his knees, and looked at me. "Um... Is it okay for me to touch you now?" he asked, glancing over at Kevin. Kevin nodded at him, and Scott looked back to me. I cracked a small smile at the exchange. I was thankful Scott asked beforehand, and that he cared enough to make sure he was doing the right thing. I know it's an awkward question. Scott looked pleasantly familiar.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey you're English Lit guy!" I said. Scott smiled and nodded, then sat on the side of me Kevin wasn't, and wrapped his arms around me so that I was being hugged from both sides.

"Look, it's a Mitchy sandwich." Scott whispered. I let out a giggle at the cute nickname. Scott looked at me, and held me tighter. 

"Sorry about last night. I was having a panic attack, and Scott broke in to help me. But everything is fine now." I tried to clear things up for Kevin. Now that I'm calm, I'm really tired. Panic attacks take up all of my energy. I almost fell asleep right there, squished comfortingly between two guys. How did this happen? I'm not complaining.

Suddenly, Kevin let go of me and stood up. "Well then I actually really have to go to the bathroom, but it looks like you got everything covered here." he winked at Scott and walked away.

"Wait, Kevin!" I stopped him right before he closed to door to the bathroom. He was probably headed to the bathroom on the other side of the hall to give me space. He looked over to me, and waited for me to speak. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me calm down."

"No problem." He assured, before leaving.

"And you too." I turned back to Scott, blushing. Why was I blushing? "Thanks for calming me down."

"I didn't do anything. It was all Kevin. I didn't know what to do." Scott was blushing too.

"But you cared, and you came after me when I ran out of class."

"It's fine. That professor was a dick."

"Yeah." We both looked away blushing, not knowing what to say next.

"Oh shit! I ran out of class! I have to go back and apologize! I have to get the work I missed! I can't believe that actually happened." I burst.

"I'll go with you. I have to get the work too. But there is no way I am apologizing. If anything, he should apologize to you, for being a dick." He stood up, and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up. We started walking, still holding hands.

"It's fine. He's the professor. I'll apologize. But thanks for coming with me. I really don't want to go by myself." I don't think I would be able to be around that professor by myself right now.

When we got to the English lecture hall, class had just ended and students were pouring out of the door. I hadn't realized how long we were in that bathroom for. Once the doorway was clear and we could get inside, we saw Professor Thomas leaning over his desk, looking through some papers.

"Professor Thomas?" I tried to get his attention. He looked up and, when his eyes landed on me, he looked back down at his desk and continued what he was doing before. Not a word was spoken. Scott and I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ehem." Scott cleared his throat loudly. The professor looked at him with annoyance written on his face, before speaking up. Not even glancing in my direction.

"Yes?" he asked, the irritation thick in his voice. He looked at Scott with an intimidating glare that would make me want to melt into the floor, but Scott didn't even flinch. Instead, he glared back at the professor and spoke in an equally as aggressive tone.

"Mitch has something to say to you." He put emphasis on my name, making it obvious he noticed the professor avoided looking in my direction. The professor finally turned his glare to me, and I instinctively moved closer to Scott. This didn't go unnoticed like I'd hoped, and Scott wrapped a protective arm around my waist, still glaring at Professor Thomas.

"Well then Mitchell, should speak up for once, and tell me himself. Mitchell?" He spoke of me like I wasn't even there, while simultaneously glaring daggers at me.

"I just wanted to say sorry for coming to class late earlier, and causing a disturbance. I was also hoping to get the work I missed while I was gone." I spoke shakily but loudly, remembering his earlier joking to the class about how he couldn't hear me.

"You should also apologize for walking out on my class. You will not get the work you missed, because it was your responsibility to be here and get it, so that I don't have to repeat myself. Neither of you will receive the work you were not here to get during class time, because it was your faults for walking out in the first place." He spoke loudly and harshly, raising his voice louder as he went. I couldn't stop myself from flinching and moving even closer to Scott. I started to hyperventilate. Scott held my hand and moved so that I was behind him, and he was in between me and the professor.

"I'm sor-" I started to say before Scott interrupted me. 

"Neither of us will be apologizing for walking out on your stupid class, because it was your fault we had to leave anyway." Scott burst, yelling at the professor. "And just so you know, the reason Mitch was late was because he was in the office talking to the dean, who I'm sure would love to be notified about how horribly you treat your students." 

Scott then stormed out of the classroom, dragging me behind him because our hands were still interlocked. He dragged me all the way outside the English building, before I spoke up. "Scott where are we going?"

"I'm walking you home." He stated, before coming to a halt. It was so sudden, I walked into his back, but he didn't take notice. He just turned to me and took my face in his hands. "Are you okay? You're not going to have a panic attack are you? I saw your breathing getting heavy. He's such an asshole."

A huge smile spread across my face before I could stop it. He's so concerned about me, it's cute. Wait what? I grabbed his hands and pulled them off my face. "I thought I was going to have a panic attack, but that was before you verbally kicked his ass. Thanks for that by the way."

"My pleasure." With that, we started walking again. I realized I was still holding his hands, and started to blush. Scott said nothing. He just let go of one hand so we were side by side, and with the hand still holding mine, he laced our fingers together. Neither of us acknowledged this, and we kept walking to our units in a comfortable silence.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Mitch's POV:

So much happened. I invited Kirstie, Kevin, Scott and Scott's friend Avi over and we hung out for the whole day. Avi and Kevin became best friends. They are both really protective of me, like older brothers. Kirstie and I became best friends. Scott and I grew very close and well Scott?... I think we are becoming much more than 'friends'. He treats me like I'm royalty and I noticed that when I am around him. I feel so calm, Since I've been around him I've been having less panic attacks. He makes me feel so protected and safe.

School is going great. I was usually always daydreamed about going somewhere new and starting over. College was that escape for me. It was my ticket to a normal and calmer life. I was nervous about what it would actually be like. I was frightened it wouldn't be everything I'd wished for. But everything was going amazing and I couldn't be happier. I had finally got a normal life with classes to go to, a best friend to gossip with, and a crush to cause many conflicting feelings. The only thing I don't like about college is my English Lit class. 

The class itself is great, but the professor terrifies me. He's hated me ever since I walked out of class. He always points me out of the rest of the class and glares at me. Scott was always there to help me stay calm though. We always sit beside each other and even if he doesn't do anything, I still feel a lot calmer knowing, he's by my side. He even made me promise not to go in the class if he wasn't there by my side.

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. After a few seconds I got over my shock and stood up onto my tip-toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He hugged me so tightly that there was no space between us.

"I hate how he treats you. We should go tell The Dean." I could feel his lips moving and his hot breath fan out, against my neck and I just couldn't think properly. I stayed standing in bliss for a few seconds before his words registered and I snapped back to reality. I stepped back from the hug so I could see his face as I spoke.

"No! Its fine. I'm fine. He is the professor after all." The Dean has a whole file on my past and what's wrong with me, and it's already pretty heavy. I don't want to add to it. Especially not with something as small as a problem in class, now that I shouldn't have any problems anymore. Now that I have the normal life I've always wanted.

Scott looked shocked and then dumbfounded for half a second before he cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to but I really think we should go to The Dean." He stopped and saw the disagreement look on my face before sighing and continuing again. "At least promise me you wont go in there without me?"

'It's fine Scott. You don't have to do that; is what I was about to say. But I didn't. It couldn't come out. After a moment of thought, I realized that having an amazing and kind Scott here to protect me didn't sound bad at all.

"I promise."

I could tell that Scott was not convinced when I didn't automatically agree. He looked skeptical for a second before he shook his head.

"No." He said. What? I was so confused.

"No?"

"No." he said as if that cleared everything up.

It didn't.

"You have to pinky promise." he continued and held out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, and stop repeating everything I say."

"Why a pinky promise?"

"It's the most reliable promise there is. Whoever breaks a pinky promise is just a straight up horrible person. For example, our professors favorite activity is breaking pinky promises. That and scaring small children." He said matter-of-factually.

I giggled and wrapped my pinky around his.

"Well I can't argue with that can I?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held my hand and we started walking out of the building.

"No, you can't." he said as he ran his thumb over the side of my hand.


End file.
